Onyx (scheuenprinny)
As intimidating as she may be, Onyx (specifically Facet-1V3I Cut-8Z2) is a living, breathing representation of all talk and a fearsome bite. She serves as a personal guard to Star Moonstone and will lay down her very life to defend the meduim-lower class Gem. Appearance Personality Despite her cheery demeanor Onyx is a serious Gem who doesn't take any sass from nobody and tends to rush into a conflict head first and (typically) ends up getting poofed. Her reckless attitude causes her to get into many arguments with Star's manager, Citrine, and will butt heads with her until she wins the argument. She hates leaving things unfinished and will become an annoying nagging feeling that intensifies as time passes by. Onyx will not feel satisfied until the conflict ends or is put into her friend's or her own favor. Stubbornness and scorn aside, it can take quite a while for her to drop her guard around other Gems. Once she has, it's obvious that she's comfortable and or trusts that Gem in question, as she tends to ruffle their hair or slap their back in greeting. Onyx doesn't mean to harm, as she can be a little rough, it's just her way of saying hello. She will also put her elbow and lean on smaller Gem's heads or place her chin on the heads of Gems that are tall but not as tall as she is. Onyx isn't much for talking unless she's called upon or hears something that catches her interest. So she kinda hangs around in silence and observes. The battlefield was the only thing that Onyx ever knew for the first few hundred years of her life. She pushes herself to her limits until she has nothing left to give and then some, not caring if others worry about her. She views herself as a common soldier, as there are many Onyx's that are used for the same purpose. If she were to be shattered she wouldn't care, she could easily be replaced by someone else. Abilities Onyx can shapeshift, gravity shift, reform, fuse, the typical rundown of Gem abilities. She is a "born" fighter, initially made as a soldier for the Rebellion but then assigned to be a guard. She is incredibly skilled with her halberd, and while not tactically skilled, she will do anything to take down her opponents. Cheating is a fair card allowed in her book, as long as it calls for it. Skillset * Halberd: As stated before, Onyx knows the ins and outs of her weapon and uses it to it's full advantage to win the duel. ** Two Handed: Unfortunately, due to the weight and size, Onyx cannot dual wield halberds. She can call forth two if she so wishes, but is practically impossible for her to do so without her breaking one in the process. ** Sweep: Onyx can use either end of her halberd to sweep and trip up opponents. ** Block/Swat: Much like sweep, she can block attacks or swat away projectiles without batting an eye. * Boxing: In close quarters combat, Onyx relies on her fists to do the talking for her. They're not as powerful, but they're quick and, depending from Gem to Gem and their combat experience, she moves too fast to keep up with the naked eye. She can perform these techniques with both hands. ** Jab: A short, quick punch. Typically to the face. ** Hook: Thrown with a crooked arm. ** Uppercut: '''A punch thrown upward from the lower part of the torso. ** '''Slip: '''Inclines her head to let an attack pass. ** '''Block: '''Stops an attack with her forearms. ** '''Duck: '''Bends down to allow an attack pass overhead. Can counter with a kick-flip. (see below) * '''Kickboxing: As well as hand-boxing, Onyx is also skilled in kick boxing. She kickboxes when she wants her opponent to stumble to give her enough time to conjure forth a halberd, or put some space between her and the opponent. She can perform these techniques with both feet. ** Front Kick: Brings her knee to her chest and thrusts her foot forward. Typically aims for the stomach or chest. ** Roundhouse Kick: Spins a 360 degree circle with her heel striking the target. Aims for the neck or face. ** Side Kick: Turns 90 degrees before lashing out with a kick to the stomach or the chest. *** Side Kick Crawl: By shuffling her grounded foot forward towards her target, she can lash out 2-5 times before resuming her fighting stance. ** Kick Flip: After she has ducked (see above), Onyx can backflip, popping her opponent's chin and puts some distance between them. History Onyx was one of the few Gems that came out "right" in the Beta Kindergarten and was immediately sent out to fight the Rebellion for Earth. She was a formidable fighter, shattering several Crystal Gems before she was poofed and taken prisoner. A rebellious Charoite talked to Onyx inside her bubble almost every day, trying to convince her that Homeworld was not as they appeared to be. But Onyx refused to listen, and her stubbornness persisted when a Homeworld raid freed her and several other Homeworld Gems before they retreated. Onyx was demoted due to being captured and was assigned to Star Moonstone to act as her guard. She and Star successfully fled Earth before the Corrupting Light reached the planet, but their ship was damaged in their escape. The inhabitants retreated to their Gems and sent out a distress beacon, hoping Homeworld would find them. In "Everything's Different" their ship was found, and the ship's crew and their passengers learn that they had been drifting in space for 2875 years. They are brought to Yellow Diamond's ship and were withheld from returning to Blue Diamond's for another 500 years. When Star and Onyx arrive back on Blue Diamond's ship in "Citrine", they are assigned to the appropriately named Gem as their manager and are sent to the Gray Quarter. There, they are reunited with Apatite-5YU and Aquamarine, and they have been there ever since. Relationships Star Moonstone Citrine Pearl The Apatite Twins Aquamarine Blue Agate Rebels/Crystal Gems Trivia Gemology * The name Onyx comes through Latin from the Greek word ὄνυξ, which means 'claw ' or 'fingernail'. * Onyx is a banded variety of Chalcedony that can come in nearly any color, (except for purples and blues) but mostly black and white. * This stone is found in various regions around the world, but since Onyx is formed in the gas cavities of lava, the primary resources are found in Brazil, Uruguay, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, India, Hawaii, and Madagascar. * Onyx is formed out of bands of Chalcedony in differentiating colors; it is a cryptocrystalline which consists of fine growths of the silica minerals quartz and moganite. * Sardonyx is a variety of onyx that possesses colored bands in shades of red, as opposed to black. * Black onyx is the most famous variety, but it isn't as common as onyx with colored bands. * The ancient Romans actually believed that the first Onyx gemstones were formed from the fingernail trimmings of the goddess; Cupid cut them while she slept and since no part of a god was allowed to perish, the fates turned them into onyx. * It was often used in important relics, to ward off bad dreams and encourage good health * Egyptians used Onyx as well, as early as the Second Dynasty, for making bowls and pottery items. * In 1930, slabs of onyx were famously used by Mies van der Rohe, a renowned German-American architect, in the Villa Tugendhat at Brno to create a shimmering semi-translucent interior wall. * The Onyx stone is an enabler of inner strength; it raises one's resistance and persistence to carry unimaginable tasks to completion. * It assists in creating focus, memory retention, and attention to detail. * Onyx jewelry can be worn to defend oneself against negativity, and also assists in building one's physical strength after it has been diminished by negative properties * As the 'separating stone', wearing Onyx helps one separate from the past, letting go of sorrow and grief, giving them the ability to walk away from an unhappy relationship or situation that has caused them emotional harm. Gemstone Gallery Onyx-temp.png|First concept (2015) Category:OCs Category:Agates Category:Chalcedonies Category:The Gray Quarter